A Bowl of Cookie Dough
by FlowersForTheDead
Summary: Logan has been waking up at 3:00 o clock from nightmares for a while now, but he didn't ever think that he would find someone else he knew with the same problem... in the kitchen... at 3 a.m. in the morning. Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty, only my characters.


Logan bolted upright in bed, panting and shivering in a cold sweat from another nightmare. His fists clenched the bed sheets tight enough that his knuckles turned white and sweat beaded on his forehead as he turned his head side to side furiously, as if it would make it go away.

He tried to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart down. _In, out, in, out._

When his heart-rate slowed down enough for him to breath normally, he glanced around the room. Above him, his brother Hesh snored loudly on the top bunk, arm dangling down the side near Logan's face. He would occasionally murmur something incoherent before he went back to snoring again, tossing and turning to get in a more comfortable position in his sleep.

Logan glanced at the alarm clock sitting atop the dresser across from his bed. **3:30 am.** He sighed, another early wake up. 'Thanks nightmares, I really _didn't_ need that sleep time,' he thought bitterly. He huffed, letting out another long sigh through his nose. Throwing off his blankets, he stood up and quietly headed for the door. Sometimes, he really did appreciate the aspects of being a Ghost. The silence had its benefits, even though it would probably take a stampede of elephants to wake his brother up, you never knew about the rest of them.

He shut the door behind him quietly, making sure to let the knob go slowly, as it always made a shrill jingling noise when you let it go to fast. He then turned and sneaked his way down the hallway, headed towards the kitchen where he could at least find some peace in a cold glass of water.

He slowed his pace slightly as he came to the kitchen doorway, and made sure to listen for any other footsteps before entering and flicking on the light.

Only, he wasn't expecting to find someone else all ready there.

Logan made a surprised noise and jumped back slightly as he saw someone sitting on the kitchen counter. Who could blame him? Nightmares make everyone jumpy.

"Uh… Hey, Logan…" Shadow greeted him from the counter-top, or at least he thought that was what she said, as she had a spoon full of something shoved in her mouth at the time. Logan could definitely say he was surprised, as they had been there for almost a month now, and Logan had never seen Shadow in the kitchen this early before.

"What are you doing up this early?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he said this, voice scratchy from his dry throat.

Shadow shrugged innocently, "No reason, just wanted a snack." Logan had a feeling that wasn't the only reason she was up. But he didn't say anything, just walked past her to the sink and grabbed a cup from the drying area next to it.

"Why are _you_ up?" She questioned as Logan turned on the sink, filling his cup on before turning it off again. Logan shrugged, and walked back towards her. He sat his glass on the counter, pulling himself up on the counter next to the girl.

"Needed a drink, I guess." Logan said simply as he took a large gulp of water. Now it was Shadow's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You guess you need a drink of **_waser_** (water)?" She questioned skeptically as she popped the spoon back out of her mouth, twirling it in between her fingers.

Logan drank down the rest of his water, not saying anything in return. He glanced down at the girl beside him, both of them wore a black pair of sweatpants, and swung their legs from the counter; the only difference in their appearance really was that she wore a baggy red shirt and he wore a black one.

As he looked down at her, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. She had dark purple bags under her eyes, and didn't look like she had gotten much sleep.

After another moment of silence Shadow spoke up. "Nightmares?"

"Hmm?" Logan hummed at her, knowing full and well what she had said.

"You have nightmares, too?" She questioned, looking at him knowingly.

It was then that it clicked in Logan's foggy brain. Shadow was having nightmares as well, that was why she was up so late and why she looked so tired all the time! He looked down at her in sudden concern and worry. _Why was she having nightmares? What were they about?_ Those thoughts clouded his mind.

"Yeah," That was the only thing that came to mind through the fog surrounding his brain.

Shadow grunted in acknowledgment to his answer, not saying anything else. She knew what it was like, and she wasn't going to pry, even if she was curious as to what they were about. Her brown eyes flickered toward his own for a moment, before looking down at the spoon in her hands; brown hair falling in front of her face.

She suddenly had an idea, "Well, since we both seem to be having the same problem, I guess I'll share my stash with you, just this once…" She trailed off as she hopped down from the counter and dragged her tired legs towards the cabinets on the far left wall.

Logan watched her in confusion as she opened the cabinet, reaching up to the top shelf and grabbing a bowl of something, before pulling it down to rest on her head and closing the cabinet behind her. A faint, purple shield fizzled up around the bowl still resting on her head as she moved past him to the other side of the room to grab another spoon out of a drawer. He chuckled internally at her; he would never get tired of their silliness.

She turned and walked back towards him, setting the bowl on the counter and handing the spoon to the ever confused Logan before hoisting herself up and plopping down next to him.

She sat the bowl across her right leg and his left, pulling the lid off to reveal it was full of…

Cookie dough? Shadow reached over and grabbed her spoon from the counter, sticking it in the bowl and scooping some oatmeal cookie dough out, taking a large bite of it off the spoon.

Logan raised both of his eyebrows at her as she looked at him expectantly, gesturing towards the spoon in his hand as well as the bowl. "You want me to…?"

"Eat the cookie dough, duh!" She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He just sat there looking at her like she was crazy.

Rolling her eyes at him, she reaching over him and grabbed his right hand in her own, moving it towards the bowl, scooping up some of the dough and holding his arm up near his mouth.

He still just looked at her. "Oh my gosh, really Logan? You want me to baby feed you or somethin'?" Shadow said, frustrated as he didn't comply. She sighed, heavy and long through her nose, reaching up with her other hand, she pulled his chin down until he opened his mouth, and put the spoon in. She let go of his arm, pushing his chin shut until it stayed closed.

Logan looked at her with a "did you really just do that?" look. Slowly, he took the spoon out of his mouth and chewed slightly, swallowing.

"Good?" Shadow asked through a mouthful of cookie dough.

"Good." Logan appraised, shoving another spoonful into his mouth. Only this time, he did it of his own accord.

Soon enough, the bowl of cookie dough was gone. Yet, Logan and Shadow still sat on the counter together, talking quietly, occasionally chuckling quietly at something the other said, just getting to know each other better than before.

Before they knew it, the two fell asleep, Shadow leaning against Logan's side, using him as a pillow, and Logan's head resting atop her own.

They stayed like that until two certain troublesome siblings woke up in the early morning; the sound of a camera shutter multiple times waking them both up as Thunder and Hesh took pictures of the two while they were sleeping.

Which led only to the two other siblings getting chased by the half-asleep ones around the 'base' 'til noon, when Mama told them to stop making so much ruckus. Logan stomped off, muttering about different ways to kill Hesh in his sleep, while said person laughed hysterically on the floor with Thunder.

Shadow glared at the two, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two. We shall get our revenge!" She yelled in a Russian accent. _I guess I'll be off to recruit Ghostie and Roach for help then…_

But as she stalked off, a single message sent from her to her sister lying on the floor floated into her mind from the bond they shared.

 _'_ _I want that picture…'  
_*_

Author's Note:

Okay, now I know this probably wasn't very good in some people's eyes, and in others' it might be funny, but I wrote this for my own and my siblings' amusement; so don't get your panties in a wad just because Logan may or may not have been a little OOC. Mmk?

But if you did like it, and were a little confused as to who Shadow, Thunder, and Mama are; well, that's because this one-shot is actually based off of a story I am writing for my younger siblings featuring the Call of Duty characters. (No, unfortunately it will not be published here or on any other fanfiction site because the main story is for my siblings and me only because other people -being the selfish human beings most are- would most likely steal it.)

I will give you a little explanation as to who those characters are though. Shadow is my character, Thunder is my sister's character, and Mama is actually my Mama's character. That's pretty much it.

I hope that at least a few people liked this. I know my little brother probably will, so that's what truly matters to me. :)

By the way, I do not own Call of Duty or any of its characters. I only I own my character, my sisters character, and my Mama owns herself. IF I did own Call of Duty, there would be more female characters. (Girls can do the same crap you dude's do, some of us may look frail, but that doesn't mean you can think any less of us. ~To the butt-head who killed off the only female character in the Call of Duty series I have ever seen. ~Sincerely, Shadow.)

He he, just thought I should add that on to the end.

Peace out- *Throws smoke bomb and disappears* "MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH MWHAHAHAHA-" *Chokes on spit* "I meant to do that."


End file.
